


I think you're beautiful

by Stellato (Ellaaashima)



Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mentioned Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Stellato
Summary: This is my first time doing a series here and I hope yall enjoyed the first part! I was inspired and cant say when the next update will be but hopefully soon!
Relationships: Jackson Wang/You
Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571191
Kudos: 8





	I think you're beautiful

1

You were stupid enough to believe that the person you’ve had a crush on for the longest time would reciprocate your feelings. What hurt the most about his rejection was that he said he has his eyes on another girl—someone better; more prettier, more smarter, just someone better than you.

It’s stupid, you know, to cry over someone who doesn’t like you back. But you just couldn’t help it. The tears immediately fell the moment you arrived home.

And because of this seemingly huge dilemma, you instantly crave to hear the voice of your best friend.

Your best friend for so many years, the person who’s supported you all this time. The one who has your back, the one taking your side in almost all situations. He was even the one who encouraged you to confess your feelings despite the odds. Which is why the sudden rejection has this effect on you, because you didn’t think of the worst case scenario.

“Y/N!” His loud familiar voice rings in your ears. And it’s enough to put a smile on your face.

“Jackson?” You called, still sniffling from your short crying session earlier.

“Y/N?” This time, his voice is filled with concern and worry. “What’s wrong, girl? Tell me everything.”

“He rejected me, Jack. He said he liked someone else. I was so not prepared to hear that he likes that pretty senior in Jaebeom’s class.” You hugged your knees tighter and slowly fell to your side on the mattress as you told the truth.

“.. Y/N, I’m so sorry.” Jackson says from the other line. You can already tell that he had a deep frown on his face just by the tone of his voice.

You shake your head in disagreement. “It’s not your fault. It's true that she’s pretty, you know? I can’t blame anyone if that’s what he feels.” You say this, but you know deep down inside you’re still very hurt from the rejection

“Hey, now where’s that coming from, girl? You can’t allow yourself to be down just like that.”

“No, Jack—”

“I don’t care what he said. _I think you’re beautiful_ , okay?”

There's silence because you can’t find the right words to reply to your best friend.

“I'm coming over. We’re going to watch some movies and eat your sadness away. I’ll bring your favorites.”

You stop yourself from declining Jackson's self invitation of coming over to your place. In truth, you really need someone’s company to feel like yourself and get over the rejection. Jackson is just the perfect person to do just that.

“Okay…” You heave a sigh, but still smiled because of his kind actions. “Thanks, Jackson. You’re the best.”

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a series here and I hope yall enjoyed the first part! I was inspired and cant say when the next update will be but hopefully soon!


End file.
